Sometimes
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Oneshot BAM Songfic. Maggie writes Bianca a letter in Paris. Plz R&R ppl ;


Bianca pushed open the door to the apartment she now shared with Maggie in Paris.

"Maggie?" She called out as she stepped into the dark room. She paused to switch the lights on and glanced around the room.

_Strange_ she thought to herself. Maggie was usually always in when she got back from work. She took her jacket off and slung it across the arm of the chair before something on the table caught her attention. A large brown envelope with her name written on it in what she recognised as Maggie's handwriting. The brunette sat down and tipped the envelope upside down so the contents fell onto the table in front of her. A Piece of paper and a cd. She picked up the note and began to read it carefully.

_Dear Bianca,_

_I guess you're wondering why I'm writing you a letter when we live in the same apartment. Well the answer is that I need to tell you something which I have been holding inside for a while. Ok...before I tell you this you have to know how truly sorry I am for the way I treated you before. The things I said to you. I wish that with all my heart that I could take it back but I can't. Anyway...I Love you. But you already know that don't you? I love you like I've never loved anyone else. And that scared me which is why I ran. It's you Bianca...It's always been you, it's you I run to when I need someone, It's you I rely on to get me thought the day, you I want to hug and kiss, you I need to be near, you I want to spend the rest of my life with and you I cannot live without. On the CD there's a song that explains what I mean...What I was doing. I know this might be happening too fast but...I'll wait forever for you Bianca. I Love You. _

_Truly Yours, _

_Maggie xxxx_

Bianca released the breath she hadn't known she had been holding as her eyes filled with tears. She had been waiting so long for this moment. She shook her head slowly as if to clear it as she picked the CD up and walked over to the CD player. She put it in and pressed the play button. As it began to Play she listened closely to the lyrics.

_**You tell me you're in love with me, That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me, It's not that I don't wanna stay, But every time you come too close I move away, **_

_**I wanna believe in everything that you say 'cause it sound so good, But If you really want me move slow, There's things about me you just have to know,**_

_**Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide,**_

_**Sometimes I'm scared of you, But all I really want is to hold you tight, And Treat you right, Be with you day and night, Baby all I need is time,**_

_**I don't wanna be so shy, Everytime that I'm alone I wonder why, Hope that you will wait for me, You'll see that you're the only one for me, **_

_**I wanna believe in everything that you say, 'cause it sounds so good, But if you really want me move slow, There's things about me you just have to know,**_

_**Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide, Sometimes I'm scared of you, But all I really want is to hold you tight, And Treat you right, Be with you day and night,**_

_**All I really want is to hold you tight, And Treat you right, Be with you day and night, Baby all I need is time, **_

_**I just hang around and you'll see, There's nowhere I'd rather be, If you love me trust in me, The way that I trust in you, **_

_**Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you, **_

_**But all I really want is to hold you tight, And Treat you right, Be with you day and night**_

Bianca bit her lip as she stepped away from the CD player.

"Bianca?"

Bianca turned around to see Maggie standing directly behind her. She hadn't even noticed the other girl enter the room.

"Bianca?" Maggie said quietly "Say something? Please?"

"Maggie..." Bianca whispered as Maggie stepped even closer to her so they were in touching distance. She bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. Maggie reached out and wiped the tears away gently with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry Bianca, I didn't mean to..."

"Did you mean it?" Bianca whispered causing Maggie's hand to still on her cheek.

"Of course I meant it"

"You Love me?" Bianca asked as she looked away from Maggie's gaze "You Love me like _that_? And you're not gonna...take it back or anything?"

The dyed brunette's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at her best friend. Her true love. Her everything "I promise. I love you Bianca. I'm _in_ love with you"

Bianca finally met Maggie's eyes again "I love you too"

Maggie smiled softly before she stepped forward slowly and kissed Bianca softly. Both closed their eyes revelling in their new connection. Maggie finally pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head against Bianca's.

"I Love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too Maggie" Bianca replied as she tightened her arms around Maggie's waist.

"This is new" Maggie said suddenly "It's better"

"Huh? What's better?"

"You know...You've kissed me. I've kissed you." Maggie answered "But we've never actually kissed each other. It's great. Amazing actually."

"Mmmhm" Bianca smiled.

"I think we should try it again to be sure it's always gonna..." Maggie didn't have time to finish her sentence as Bianca pulled her into a deeper kiss. Her hands flew up and tangled in Bianca's dark hair pulling her closer.

"Whoa" She mumbled when Bianca pulled away.

Bianca laughed out loud at the stunned expression on Maggie's face. Maggie grinned suddenly as she stroked Bianca's cheek with the tips of her fingers. She bit her lip and looked up at her girlfriend through her eyelashes "Why, It seems I just can't get enough of you Miss Montgomery..."

"Likewise Miss Stone" Bianca smiled before Maggie kissed her gently on the lips. She melted into the warm embrace as the kiss continued. When they pulled away both wore goofy grins and had their eyes closed tightly.

"Maggie?" Bianca whispered opening her eyes.

"Uh-huh?" Maggie asked.

"Britney Spears?!" Bianca giggled.

Maggie's eyes shot open "Hey! I was confessing my undying love to you"

"I know" Bianca replied as she tried to stop laughing "And I love you too"


End file.
